


The comforter

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Jensen, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Everything started with a gift....





	The comforter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english version from my spanish fic 'Irresponsables', I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

“J-Jen… ahh… Jen!!!”

 

“That's it, sweetheart, just like that …”

 

“No Jens… aaah!!!”

 

Jared arched his back as he felt Jensen's bite on his neck. Lately he had that habit of biting him and making hickeys as he was vampire or something. Jared could hear his agitated breathing in his ear making his skin prickle. He felt one of his hands tucked inside his boxer, rubbing his bulge; the other pulled on his hair. His blood bubbled like hot lava.

 

“You like hard, right Jay? You moan like a whore when I pull you. I bet that little ass needs a finger or two.”

 

Jensen moved on top of him with his hard cock rubbing against his thigh. His hand released Jared's dick and headed back, grabbing his ass, looking for his entrance.

 

Jared came to his senses and took him by the wrist to try to stop that hand.

 

“N-n.. Fuck...Jensen!!!”

 

He threw his head back, forming a perfect bow with his back. Two fleshy fingers had sunk between his ass cheeks and already caressing, making circular movements on his ring. Jared still held Jensen's wrist, but his huge hand didn’t have the strength to stop him.

 

“What's up love? The cat eat your tongue?” The tip of a wet finger is barely inside, playing with his entrance. Jared pushes his hips in search of more friction. His body seems to be trained by this bastard. Almost a reflex act. He groans when he feels that finger entering roughly. His inner channel is throbbing down there and he flushes even more. "You are insatiable, like a bitch in heat. You cum only when I start to give it to you from behind, isn't it babe?” Two fingers and Jared pushes against them forgetting his protests.

 

“More… more…”

 

“That's right Jay, keep fucking yourself with my fingers ... you're beautiful when you scream like a whore for me. Do you feel that baby?" Jensen rubs his pelvis against him, pushing his cock up against his. "You turn me on like that, love, you and only you. Come on, turn around, let me fuck you how you like it.”

 

Jared immediately misses jensen's fingers that were filling him seconds ago. He turns around, taking off his boxers, losing all will to protest.

 

They always end like this lately.

 

Jensen is positioned, caressing his round butt, admiring his meaty ass cheeks, vulnerable to his sight. A sharp blow against his warm flesh and Jared shrieks. His ass bounces with each stroke of Jensen's hand. Then Jensen squeezes it, opening his meat to expose his puckering hole pulsing, seeking to cling to something that is no longer there.

 

Jensen lubricates his cock and rubs it against the crack of Jared's ass. He bites his lip. His cock is trembling slightly, drops of precum are pearling his glande. He doesn’t think he can take much more. He sinks in his heat, riding him from behind. Jensen gasps, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. Sex with Jared is an addiction and he's a junkie. Always looking for a new fix. 

 

“So tight sweetheart, as if I hadn’t fucked you for days. I'll fill that ass again, so you don’t forget.”

 

Jared hides his face in the pillow. Jensen is a possessive asshole. He's about to calling out the shit of him, when Jensen starts to move, pushing his hot flesh inside him. Jared lets out a moan.

 

Jensen rammed him like a beast. Jared likes when hurts but he won't admit it.

 

Repressed masochist is doubly masochistic.

 

Jensen doesn’t give him respite, he pulls his hair and bites his meaty neck again. Jared's cock hangs hard and bruised between his legs, wet and ready to explode. He seeks to touch himself to end the torture, he wants to cum on the comforter that Sandy gave him as a gift for his new home. It doesn’t have not even a day of use.

 

_ And is not that epically fucked up? _

 

“No Jay, no cheating here”.

 

Jensen catches his hand before he even touches his pubic hair.

 

“No… please Jen!... I can't!!”

 

“Yes, yes you can, you're gonna cum like this: In four, with your ass full of my jizz and moaning as if you were paid for it. C’mon!” Another span of spanking without pauses. Jared shakes like a riled up horse. Jensen's hand is heavy and hits hard the soft, warm flesh of his butt.

 

Jared sobs. His ass burn and Jensen's thick cock comes in and out from his flesh without contemplation. The pain is exquisite.

 

Finally, Jensen touches that spot he was looking for. The bastard smiles as he feels Jared tighten around him, sucking him inward. His interior pulsates like a tuned guitar and reverberates in his being.

 

Jared screams, his arms give up and no longer held him, only his ass is sticking out from the bed. Jensen grabs him by the hips and starts pounding him with abandon, throwing himself on top of him, his weight caught him against the comforter. His cock no longer comes out of  him, just push to go deeper.

 

Jensen's body is focused on only one goal. His primitive instinct tells him absurd ideas that he babbles in Jared's ear.

 

Jared arches trying to move his hips. His channel throbs wanting to keep Jensen inside.

 

Jensen swore under his breath.

 

“Yes… come inside me”.

 

“You are mine, only mine”.

 

Jared comes spilling his fluid on the comforter that his 'girlfriend' had given him. Jensen keeps fucking him, he can hear the litany of obscenities that he sputters near his ear. Finally Jensen pushes hard one ... twice ... his cock throbbing in his inner channel, releasing stream after stream of his warm cum inside him, flooding him out with his seed.

 

He’s being marked. Jensen growls at his ear and kisses his neck. He’s marking his territory, knowing that in a couple of days Sandy will come to visit him.

 

Possessive fucker.

 

Why it was always like that with Jensen? Why every time Jared was determined not to give in, he ended up sweating and moaning, having the best sex of his life?

 

Jared glances at the man next to him, trying to regain his composure. Although, what composure could he resume when he was there, naked as fuck, all disheveled and sweaty, with semen still dripping between his legs?

 

Jensen smokes and turns on the television. There, naked with sweat glimmering all over his body and a cigarette hanging sensually between his voluptuous lips, his cock resting placidly on his thigh and that dark blond hair barely disheveled, it seems to come straight from a fashion magazine. He could sell his sweat in bottle and Jared would be the first customer to buy it.

 

Motherfucker.

 

Jensen smiles. He was side glancing how Jared was pouting.

 

“What's wrong, Jay?”

 

The boy looks at him, frowning and pursing his lips, trying to find a comfortable position to sit on the bed without suffering his ass. Maybe he should have been less hard on the kid.

 

“Don’t smoke on bed, you cover everything with ashes”.

 

Jared always makes a fuss about it. He hates that habit but can’t force Jensen to leave it.

 

Jensen snorts, rolling his eyes. Take the ashtray from the bedside table and drop the ash there. It’s a cut glass one. Jared had bought it after Jensen had smoked for the umpteenth time on their bed, after telling him not to do it.

 

“Happy now?”

 

Jared crosses his arms and pretends to be interested in the infomercial about the advantages of buying a multimop 3000.

 

“C'mon man, it was fun”.

 

“Really Jensen? On Sandy's comforter?”

 

Jensen huddles next to him and Jared tries to shoo him away. Finally he manages to hold him by the waist and kisses him on one of his nipples _-they are not tits for you to treat_ _them like that, Jensen! They are pectoral muscles!_ \- Jared can call them whatever he wants, Jensen loves his tits anyways.

 

“You know how I am when she's around. Don’t talk about her in front of me.”

 

Jared clicked his tongue.

 

“If you were like that for a fucking gift, I'll have to put you on a leash when she comes to see me then.”

 

Jared doesn’t want to hear that whisper in his mind, which tells him that what he's doing with Jensen is more messed up than fucking on the quilt that his 'girlfriend’ gifted him.

 

It’s much more fucked up and deeper than just a quickie from to time to time and he knows it.

 

“Don’t get wrong, baby; who likes to be chained and collared is you.” Jensen pats on Jared's belly and blinks heavily. “Remember that time you wore that choker and I …”

 

“Anyway; the thing is that you'll take care of bringing the comforter to the laundry service”.

 

“Okay”. Jensen's voice sounds muffled, snuggled against his body like a cat. In a way, Jensen it’s a kitten.

 

Jared watches him doze and he can’t help but smile. This son of a bitch makes him happy in ways he can’t explain. A lump forms in his throat and his body tightens, trying not to let out a sob.

 

Why was he so sentimental? He takes off some tears that dare to come out of his eyes with fury.

 

_ Crybaby. _

 

“Hey ... shhh honey”, Jensen had already woken up when he was in tears, carrying him to his chest while kissing the mop of brown hair on his head. Jared hates crying like a brat but he can’t help it.

 

_ He loves Jensen. _

 

“Shhh ... I'll take it the laundry right now if you want, don’t cry sweetheart.”

 

Jared giggled in tears.

 

“It's not that, you jerk,” Jensen receives a slap on the chest from a very flushed child who dodges his eyes, shy. It's really endearing how this man, who could be really hot in bed and was able to say the dirtiest things, became a timid teenager as soon as he exposes his soul. It was obvious that there was something that stung his heart, but Jensen was not going to insist. Whatever it was, Jared would tell him at his time.

 

“I think I'll go to a shower. Wanna join me? Tomorrow, before going to the set, I'll leave this at the laundry and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.” Jensen got up and he was going to the bathroom. He was an exhibitionist and he adored walking naked in the apartment. It was a sight that Jared couldn’t complain about.

 

However, at that moment seeing him naked in his home made Jared unable to stop what was bursting in his heart.

 

“I love you... you know that, fucker? ... More than you can imagine.”

 

Jensen stopped right there and turned 180 degrees.

 

There was what Jared was hiding.

 

Jensen's smile could illuminate an entire city. Without further ado he kissed him on the lips, with a tenderness that had been absent during sex.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’m crazy for you”.

 

They held hands and, with a rather shy smile, Jensen led him to the shower.

 

The next day; the comforter would go to the laundry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
